


My Dear Amelia

by Avengellie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated For Violence, Romance, Sex, Violence, Young Love, yeah idk i'll add more tags eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengellie/pseuds/Avengellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been completely in love with Amelia since they day they met. They grew up together. They had always been best friends. But now he has no choice but to push her as far away from him as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is essentially just a way for me to sculpt my OC's background/life with Loki and the Avengers/etc.  
> I've posted this on FF and I DID have this posted on AO3 before but deleted it? So now I'm reposting and adding a lot of stuff that isn't posted on FF, so. I dunno. AO3 bonus benefits?

_"Because I never loved you."_ Loki's back was to her and she immediately stopped reaching for him, exhaling sharply.

"Wh…" Amelia's voice cracked softly and she shook her head in disbelief. " _What_?"

"I never loved you," he repeated simply, spinning around to face her. His eyes were hard and unforgiving. "It was _all_ just a trick."

*****

**17 years earlier…**

 

Odin cleared his throat importantly and glanced down at his boys.

"Now," his voice was quiet as he looked between the two of them. "Remember what I told you. You are to be courteous and _respectful_. You are only to speak when spoken to, and are _absolutely forbidden_ to speak when Mr. Fletcher or I am speaking. Am I completely understood?"

"Of course!" Thor grinned up at him.

"Absolutely, father," Loki chimed in, smiling slightly. Odin looked at the pair, deciding whether or not to trust them. Sighing softly and looking forwards at the doors, he nodded once.

"We'll find out." Reaching in front of him, he opened the doors and held them open for his sons. Thor walked in happily, looking around the room. It was long and thin, the walls plain and undecorated. A single long table was in the middle, chairs surrounding it. On the far side of the room, the wall was covered in windows. Walking a little further into the room, he tried to see what was on the other side but the room was completely dark.

Loki, however, wasn't looking around the room or trying to see past the windows. He stood just inside the doorway, eyes fixated on a small girl sitting at the table. The chair almost looked comically big compared to her and she was staring straight forwards, looking at nothing in particular. Her hair was light blonde and extremely curly, put loosely in two braids, framing her pale, freckled face. What Loki couldn't get past, however, was the intensity of her emerald green eyes. Sure, he had green eyes, but there was something about hers that drew him in. Odin gently pushed him forwards and he realized he had been staring, his mouth open slightly. Quickly shaking his head, he glanced at Odin and quickly walked further into the room.

A man in the corner of the room cleared his throat softly. His back was to the room as he looked through the dark windows, seemingly able to see through them perfectly fine.

"Welcome back, Odin All-Father," the man said coolly as he turned around to face them. He had a long face, his cheeks almost looking hollow. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes almost _too_ dark, his skin almost _too_ pale.

"Mr. Fletcher," Odin nodded in recognition.

"I see you brought the princes with you today." He raised his eyebrows, glancing between Thor and Loki. "Please, sit." He added, gesturing to the table. The boys quickly sat down, the chairs much too big for them, too. "Shall we begin?" Mr. Fletcher asked as Odin took his seat. He walked to the table and took the seat across from him.

Thor was listening adamantly to the conversation the men were having, but Loki couldn't focus. His attention kept returning to the girl across the table. Her braids were tied in pure white ribbons to match her plain white dress. He jumped very slightly as his Fletcher and his father stood, quickly turning his attention to them as though he was listening the entire time.

"Your boys may visit the cafeteria if they'd like," Fletcher glanced at the boys again. "It's down the hall. Fifth door on the left. You probably passed it on your way here." He looked at Odin, his eyebrows raised.

"Thor, Loki," Odin looked between the two. "Mister Fletcher and I will return in an hour. You are to either stay in here, or in the cafeteria. _No exceptions._ "

"Of course, father!" Thor smiled and hopped out of his seat as the two men left the room quietly. "Are you coming, brother?" he looked at his brother hopefully and Loki blinked, as if confused.

"Oh, um…" he licked his lips slightly, glancing at the girl again before quickly looking at Thor. She still hadn't moved a muscle. He would have thought she was a doll if she hadn't been blinking or he couldn't see her breathing. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll catch up in a little bit." Loki added, giving his brother a goofy grin.

"Fine!" Thor sighed dramatically. "Well _I'm_ starved. See you in a bit!" he grinned before running out the door and down the hall eagerly.

"So how come you're here?" Loki blurted out the second the door was closed. "I mean, I didn't think that kids would be allowed here… I mean, it's dangerous, right? That's what father said, anyway. Tho- My brother and I were only allowed after _ages_ of begging…" he couldn't help but ramble on, watching her curiously. But she didn't make a sound. She just stared on. Loki's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forwards on the table in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I've been here my whole life. I work here," she said finally, eyes focusing on him for a second before she quickly looked away. He frowned slightly at her dull, almost lifeless tone.

"What d'you mean? Do your parents work here or something?" He put his chin in one hand, his elbow on the table in front of him. She was obviously trying her best to ignore him. "'Cause I mean—"

"I'm not supposed to talk," she told him quietly.

"Come _on_ , they're not even in here," he rolled his eyes, glancing at the still closed door before returning his attention back to her. "So what's your name?" She stayed silent for a minute before finally giving in and looking at him.

"X."

"That's not a real name," he rolled his eyes again. "What's your _real_ name?" She just blinked at him.

"I'm, um," she paused. "That… _Is_ my real name…" her confusion evident in her voice, despite her face remaining blank. Loki just shook his head.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" he dropped the subject, pursing his lips slightly in thought. "How old are you?"

"6."

"Me, too!" he grinned at her. "But I'm turning 7 in a week." She just stared at him. "Favorite color?" he asked suddenly. The girl looked slightly taken aback by the question, the first traces of any emotion on her face.

"I… Don't have one…?" she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Just pick a color you really like. Right now. Any color. First one that comes to mind," he urged her eagerly.

"Erm- green?" Loki grinned at her again.

"I love green," he replied quickly, "my favorite by far." Her eyebrows furrowed very slightly before her face returned to its blank state. The pair sat there, just watching each other from across the table silently for several minutes.

"Hey, 'X'?" Loki asked finally, his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"I think your name should be Amelia." She looked confused and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Amelia Black." He finished, not taking his eyes off of her. X was quiet for a long time, clearly stunned. No one had ever considered actually 'naming her' before. She was always just 'X'.

""Amelia Black'?" she repeated softly.

"Well you can't just go by 'X' forever," he shrugged and her face flushed very lightly.

"Why that name, though?" she asked him curiously.

"Wellllll…" he grinned at her. "I love that name. My favorite by far."

 

***

 

 _‘Focus. Just focus._ ’ X reminded herself, having picked a spot on the wall to stare at. _‘...I’m hungry... And my nose itches._ ’ Her eyes flicked over to Fletcher, trying to decide whether it was safe to itch it or not. Hearing the door open, her eyes snapped forwards again as she neatly folded her hands in her lap, her back automatically straightening. _‘I’m sure once they’ve gone off, I can sneak away to the kitchen…’_ She felt a pair of eyes on her, but she didn’t dare look over. Not now that Fletcher had turned towards them.

“Welcome back, Odin All-Father,” he said in that voice he used when trying to be polite.

“Mister Fletcher,” she heard Odin offer Fletcher in return.

“I see that you brought the princes with you today.” He was annoyed. Just by the wording, she could tell. Of course, at their last monthly meeting, Fletcher had said that the royal princes were ‘welcome any time,’ but obviously he didn’t mean it. How Odin possibly could have thought… “Please, sit.” X listened to the sound of both boys practically race towards the table and sit down.

 _‘What, do they think it’s some sort of competition? See who can sit down faster? Children,’_ she scolded them in her head, forcing herself to keep her eyes up and away from all distraction.

“Shall we begin?”

 _‘They’re not even paying attention. Why are they even here?’_ Resisting the urge to sigh, she tried to pay attention to the conversation herself, but to no avail. _‘Clearly, they’re not interested, so… Well… One of them isn’t, anyways… Why does he keep staring at me?! Look somewhere else!’ After a few minutes, the men stood, causing the one brother to jump and look away: the perfect cover. Stealing a quick glance at the boy, she got a weird feeling in her stomach, causing her to immediately look back at the spot on the wall. ‘Alright, okay, he’s… Nice… To… Look at? But what’s the matter with my stomach, am I sick? I don’t get sick!’_

“Your boys may visit the cafeteria if they’d like.”

_‘Oh, so they can just go whenever, but I have to ask permission?’_

“It’s down the hall. Fifth door on the left.”

_‘Wrong.’_

“You probably passed it on your way here.”

_‘Wrong. Again. It’s two floors down. Why are you purposely trying to get them lost?’_

“Thor, Loki. Mister Fletcher and I will return in an hour. you are to either stay in here, or in the cafeteria. No exceptions.”

_‘At least they get a choice! I have to just wait in here. I wonder which one was staring at me, Thor or Loki? ...Whatever, it doesn’t matter, anyways.’_

“Of course, father!” One of them replied happily, but she couldn’t tell which one of them it was until the men had left the room. It was the one who had been actually paying attention. “Are you coming, brother?” There was a pause.

“Oh, um…” Another pause. “I’m not hungry right now. I’ll catch up in a little bit.”

_‘Oh, good, so I get to be stuck in here with Mister Stares-a-Lot.’_

“Fine!” The first brother sighed dramatically. “Well I’m starved. See you in a bit!” He raced from the room.

“So how come you’re here?” The remaining boy immediately turned his attention to her. “I mean, I didn’t think that kids would be allowed here… I mean, it’s dangerous, right?”

_‘No, it’s an absolute dream, you moron.’_

“That’s what father said, anyway. Tho- My brother and I were only allowed after ages of begging…”

_‘So this one is Loki, then… Why’s he so nervous? He doesn’t even know what I--'_

“Hello? Are you there?” Loki began obnoxiously waving his hand in front of her face. Figuring he wouldn’t give up, X decided to humor him: if only for a second.

“I’ve been here my whole life. I work here.” Glancing at him again, she looked away quickly, the weird feeling returning to her stomach. _‘That should be enough for him, right?’_

“What d’you mean?”

_‘Apparently not.’_

“Do your parents work here or something?” The boy leaned forwards in his seat, resting his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand.

 _‘Maybe if I just don’t answer, he’ll forget.’_ She stayed silent.

“Cause I mean--”

“I’m not supposed to talk,” she interrupted, finally just looking at him. He had black hair that was pushed back regally, pale skin, green eyes.

“Come on, they’re not even in here,” he rolled his eyes and looked at the door before looking back at her. “So what’s your name?”

“X.”

“That’s not a real name,” he rolled his eyes again. “What’s your real name?”

‘...What?’

“I’m, um. That… Is my real name…” Hearing the confusion in her own voice, she scolded herself. _‘No. Stop it. Stop it. Maybe he’s just never heard it. It’s a real name, right? Okay, not really, but still. Don’t let your emotions show, idiot.’_

“Okaaaaaaaay… How old are you?”

“6.” _‘Why does it matter?’_

“Me, too! But I’m turning 7 in a week,” he grinned at her.

_‘Good for you?’_

“Favorite color?” Eyebrows furrowing very slightly in confusion, she watched him.

“I… Don’t have one…?” _‘Why would I have a favorite color? That doesn’t even make sense...’_ Her head tilted to the side slightly.

“Just pick a color you really like. Right now. Any color. First one that comes to mind,” he urged as the name of every color disappeared from her memory.

“Erm- green?” she offered, just taking the color from his eyes and using that. It seemed to please him, as Loki grinned again.

“I love green. My favorite by far.” Eyebrows furrowing again, X quickly reminded herself to hide her confusion.

_‘Okay, so your favorite color is green. Who cares? Why is that even a thing? ...I wonder what he’s thinking. I have to remember to ask Mister Fletcher about mind-reading. He seems to be really good at it… ... He really is nice to look at. Is there a better way to say that? There ought to be. I’ll have to look that up later. It’s an excuse to go to the library, anyways. ...He’s still just staring at me… I guess I’m staring at him, too, but--’_

“Hey, ‘X’?” The boy asked quietly, snapping her thoughts back to reality.

“Yes?”

“I think your name should be Amelia.”

_‘..What?’_ Opening her mouth, she intended to voice her confusion but realized she had no idea how to.

“Amelia Black.” Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of a name- a real name.

“‘Amelia Black?’” _‘Okay but no one here would ever call me…Anything other than ‘X’.’_

“Well you can’t just go by ‘X’ forever,” Loki shrugged and she could feel her face heating up slightly. Could he read her mind?

“Why that name, though?” She asked, trying to force away the light blush on her cheeks.

“Welllllll….” he grinned cheekily. “I love that name. My favorite by far.”

 

_‘...This boy is going to get me in so much trouble, isn’t he?’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you're gonna have to tell me if the second 'half' was alright... Because I really loved writing her thought-process through the whole thing, but was it boring having to basically read the whole... Thing over again? I don't know.  
> Suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every little *** marks that a couple of months have passed! Just in case there was any confusion.  
> (Age 7 or 8)

"Found you!" Amelia shouted as she quickly crouched to see Thor hiding under the table.

"That's no fair!" he pouted, crossing his arms. "Loki told you where I was!" Amelia just smirked and stood up, taking a few steps back to let him out.

"It wasn't a very good hiding spot, Thor. He didn't tell me where you were."

"Yeah,  _right_ , you guys  _always_ cheat," he grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Loki! I found him!" Amelia called to the open door, one hand cupping around her mouth. Loki came jogging after a few moments, grinning.

"See? I  _told you_ he was-" Amelia quickly put her hand over his mouth to silence him, smiling sweetly at Thor.

"Your turn to look?" she asked quickly. Thor only rolled his eyes, sighing.

"If you guys don't just  _cheat_ again…" Walking over to a corner of the room, he turned his back to the two and covered his eyes. "1… 2… 3…"

"Quick!" Loki whispered, grinning again as he grabbed Amelia's hand, rushing her out of the room with him.

"7… 8… 9…" Running quickly through the halls, Amelia eventually took the lead, .

"In here!" She pushed open a big heavy door and they ran into the room. "He'll  _never_ look in here," she boasted happily, but Loki wasn't paying attention anymore. He stood staring open-mouthed at the room in front of him. Amelia blinked as she looked at him and then at the room. "…What? It's just the library." The room had three levels, all three completely full of shelves and a countless number of books. Nearly every shelf reached to the height of that level's ceiling, and those that didn't had books stacked on top of them to reach the ceiling, anyway. The center of the highest ceiling was completely made of glass with elegant designs carved into it, letting natural light into the library.

"How come we've never been in here before?" Loki asked, sounding slightly dazed. "This place is  _amazing_. "

"I didn't know you'd be interested," Amelia shrugged, taking his arm and dragging him further into the room to get lost among the columns. "Come on, this way." She took him up to the third floor, making her way to one corner. " _This_ section's my favorite."

"History?" Loki looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you liked history."

"I didn't know you liked libraries."

" _Amelia_ ," he gave her a look and smirked slightly. "We've known each other for how long now? A year? And you didn't know I liked books?"

"A year and a half, I think. And I knew you liked  _books_ ," she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't—never mind. Anyways-"

"So what's your favorite part of Midgardian history?" He immediately asked, interrupting her. Amelia pursed her lips slightly and glanced around at the books. She walked over to a shelf and started climbing up it. "Hey! Be  _careful_ !" Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly walked over, standing close to try and catch her if she fell.

"I've done this  _tons_ of times before, I'll be  _fine_ ," she insisted, hesitating before grabbing a book from the very top of the shelf. "Incoming!" she glanced down before dropping the book to the floor and climbing down. Quickly catching the book instead of letting it fall carelessly on the ground, Loki watched her hop down. Taking the book from him, Amelia quickly skimmed through the pages, Loki waiting patiently, not taking his eyes off her.

"Here," she said, moving so he could see the page better. Pointing at a black and white picture, she looked at him. "Steven Grant Rogers. 'Captain America'. He used to be this scrawny little guy over here," her finger grazed across the page to a different picture, showing a small young man. "But then they made him big and strong like in this picture." She said, pointing again at the first picture: the same man, only larger, more muscled, and in a WWII army uniform.

"I thought you didn't have magic on Midgard…?"

"It wasn't magic," she said excitedly, her eyes lit up slightly. "It was science… Some sort of drug, I don't really remember." Her eyes searched the page for a moment before she shook her head. "Anyway, he went to fight in this big war- World War II- and he was flying this plane. But for some reason- no one really knows why- he crashed in the ocean." He smiled as she kept interrupting herself and glanced back at the page. "And no one  _ever_ found him. So, for all we know, he could still be out there!"

"When was this? Last week? If he crashed in the ocean all those years ago, I don't think he'd still be 'out there'," he teased, grinning at her.

"I didn't say it was  _likely_ , I just said he  _could_ ," she smiled at him and closed the book. "But… Yeah. He's my favorite part of history."

"Well.  _Thank you_ , my good lady, for the history lesson," He bowed dramatically.

"Oh, stop," she giggled and gently shoved him to the side, setting the book down on a random shelf. Loki chuckled as he stumbled backwards slightly. Standing up straight, he glanced around.

"So, do you think Thor's given up looking yet?"

"Probably."

"I don't think we have to leave until after dinner," he glanced around then looked back at her. "D'you wanna go find the big oaf?  _Or_ should we spend the rest of the afternoon hiding away in here?" Amelia smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

 

 

***

 

 

“Oh,  _please_! You’ll never catch me!” Amelia laughed as she ran down the hall, Loki and then Thor in close pursuit. She knew it was a bad idea. That they’d be caught. But she was having too much fun to care: and that was rare enough as it was.

“If by ‘never’ you mean ‘in two seconds’, then you’re right!” Thor panted, chasing after both Loki and Amelia. It had started out as a simple poking game, but somehow quickly turned into a full-blown game of tag: and Thor was losing. Rounding a corner, the trio stopped dead in their tracks, almost running straight into Mr. Fletcher and Felix Waters. Immediately standing up straight, her face going blank, Amelia fell silent, staring forwards. Thor and Loki stood almost timidly behind her, their eyes wide as they stared up at the two men.

“... _Pet_ ,” Waters looked between the three of them, clearly trying to keep his temper under control. “Say goodbye to our guests.  _Now_ . And come with me.” Amelia quickly turned to the princes, her tone quiet and lifeless.

“Your royal highnesses, it has been an honor, as usual,” she gave the boys a small curtsy. “Thank you for visiting us today.” Turning on his heel, Waters began walking quickly down the hall, snapping his fingers once. Immediately rushing to follow him, Amelia didn't even so much as glance back at Thor and Loki. Clenching his jaw slightly, Fletcher followed them, leaving the princes by themselves, still in shock.

Stopping at a random door, he opened it and ushered Amelia inside, following her in with Fletcher right behind him.

“Sit,” Waters pointed at an empty chair against the wall as he closed the door. The room was much like the room Fletcher and Odin would meet in: a long table in the center that was surrounded by chairs. No decorations on the walls. A dark window on the wall opposite to the door. Quickly doing as she was told, Amelia sat in the chair, folding her hands neatly in her lap, making sure to keep her back straight.

“They aren't allowed to come back,” Waters growled, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the two. “You’re to tell Odin that his  sons are  _never_ allowed back here. You’re to tell him  _before_ next month’s meeting.”

“And why should I do that?” Fletcher watched the man, his expression unreadable.

“I don’t want them  _destroying_ the  _years_ of progress we've made,” Waters snarled, his fists clenched. Amelia stared at her knees blankly as she listened to them decide her fate, not daring look up.

“And how would they do that?” Fletcher raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

“They've  _already_ caused her to show emotion! They've  _already_ shown her how to have  _fun_ ,” he sneered, disgust clear on his face. “The next thing you know, she’ll be disobeying. Playing. Skipping lessons--”

“I hardly think--”

“Disobeying. Back-talking. She’ll think she’s… She’s… A  _child_ !”

“For the time being…” Fletcher interrupted again, clearly not liking being cut off. “Whether we like it or not, she  _is_ a child. And you know as well as I,” he continued to speak slowly, as though Waters wouldn't understand him otherwise. “...That a child- even our X- needs to be around other children  _sometimes_ . ” Waters was silent for a long time, still pacing back and forth.

“Humans are  _pathetic_ ,” he murmured finally, stopping as his gaze falling on Amelia. “Isn't that right, pet?”

“Of course, sir,” she replied, raising her eyes to look at him.

“Say it.”

“Humans are pathetic, sir,” she answered obediently.

“Good girl,” he smirked and pinched her cheek as if pleased with himself. “Yet… Even with your pathetic nature,  _you_ will be the best.” Releasing her cheek, he gave it a small slap before turning to face Fletcher.

“Your decision?”

“They are to be monitored closely,” Waters decided, walking towards the door. “If they begin to get too close, they’re out.” Opening the door, he stopped, looking back at Amelia. “X. If I find  _any change_ in your behavior. If these boys hinder your progress in  _any way_ … The punishment will be  _severe_ . Am I understood?”

“Understood, sir.”

 

***

 

Amelia sat across a table from Loki, reading slowly aloud to him from a book in front of her.

“‘But my dear, you will live on without me. It will take time to get over, yes. But you've got unlimited time. And I know one day you’ll look back on our time together and smile.’”

“Is this how it’s going to be for us?” Loki asked suddenly, causing Amelia to look at him oddly.

“What do you mean?”

“Wellllll,” sticking his tongue in his cheek, he glanced at the ceiling in thought. “I mean, I’m gonna live forever. But you’re not.”

“No,” she agreed, leaning forwards against the table. “I’m not.”

“I wish you would. I’m gonna miss you too much.” Clearly surprised, Amelia leaned back again, her mouth opening slightly.

“You… Will? You’ll miss me?”

“What? Of course I will! ‘Melia, you’re basically my best friend.” Not knowing what to say and trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping across her lips, she tilted her head down, staring at the book in front of her. “But we've got plenty of time to figure out some way to make you live forever, too!” Loki assured her, most of his torso leaning forwards on the table.

“ _What_ ?” Her head snapped up as she looked at him. “No. No, that… No you can’t mess with things like that, Loki. Really. If… I mean... Something could happen. It’s really dangerous.”

“Dangerous? What are you talking about?”

“Look,” she raised her eyebrows at him, her head bowed slightly. “There have been immortals so devastated when their mortal friends, lovers, or whatever have died that- without even realizing it- have exchanged their lives for their mortal. They've given up their immortality- their entire life, basically- just for one mortal to live a tiny bit longer. There’s  _always_ a catch. You  _can’t_ do that, okay?” The two stared at each other for a long time in silence before Loki finally nodded slowly.

“Alright, okay. If it ever comes up, I…”

“You’ll let me die.” Swallowing hard, Loki nodded once more.

“I’ll let you die.” Pausing, Amelia leaned forwards, holding out her arm to him, her pinkie extended. Leaning back, confused, Loki looked between Amelia and her hand. “What… Are you… Doing?”

“Oh, umm,” her face flushing very slightly, Amelia glanced at the table and then back at him. “In this book I read once, the characters made a pinkie promise. It’s like… You hold each other’s pinkies while you make a promise. Basically you’re swearing on your life when you make one. They said they’re  _very_ serious.”

“Huh... Well,” reaching his own arm forwards, Loki wrapped his own pinkie around hers. “I  _pinkie-promise-swear-on-my-life_ that I won’t do anything if you die besides be very sad. I won’t risk my own life or immortality or whatever for you. Okay?” Raising their arms once and letting them drop, Amelia nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all of that seemed rushed in any way I apologize it's like almost 2 am and I just want to get this posted so I can go to bed. I miiiiight just edit and add tomorrow. I'm not sure... I still don't even know if I like any of what I've written here ;_; so any/all feedback would be /amazing!/


End file.
